hhfandomcom-20200215-history
David Frank
David M. Frank is an American actor who had appeared in several films and television series, including several guest appearances on the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Fimography * Westworld (1973) (as David Frank) * Bachelor-at-Law (1973) (TV) (as David Frank) * Terror in the Sky (1971) (TV) (as David Frank) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Mannix playing "Pharmacist" in episode: "Walk on the Blind Side" (episode # 8.4) 13 October 1974 * Dusty's Trail playing "Ned" (as David Frank) in episode: "Wizard of Ooze" (episode # 1.18) 8 January 1974 * Mission: Impossible playing "Dr. Charles Berk" (as David Frank) in episode: "Image" (episode # 6.17) 15 January 1972 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Underground Man" (as David Frank) in episode: "Hogan's Double Life" (episode # 6.22) 7 March 1971 * Night Gallery playing "Intern" (as David Frank) in episode: "They're Tearing Down Tim Riley's Bar" (episode # 1.14) 20 January 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Guard Two" (as David Frank) in episode: "Operation Tiger" (episode # 6.11) 29 November 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Underground Agent #1" (as David Frank) in episode: "Klink's Masterpiece" (episode # 6.3) 4 October 1970 * The Flying Nun playing "Eddie" (as David Frank) in episode: "The Candid Commercial" (episode # 3.22) 6 March 1970 * Adam-12 playing "Mewborn" in episode: "Log 123: Courtroom" (episode # 2.9) 29 November 1969 * Medical Center playing "Actor" in episode: "Victim" (episode # 1.2) 1 October 1969 * Mission: Impossible playing "Reporter #2" (uncredited) in episode: "The Bunker: Part 2" (episode # 3.20) 9 March 1969 * Mission: Impossible playing "Reporter #2" (uncredited) in episode: "The Bunker: Part 1" (episode # 3.19) 2 March 1969 * Mannix playing "Tom" in episode: "The Girl Who Came in with the Tide" (episode # 2.17) 1 February 1969 * I Spy playing "Foreign Legation Man" (as David Frank) in episode: "The Spy Business" (episode # 3.24) 1 April 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "German Sergeant" (as David Frank) in episode: "Drums Along the Dusseldorf" (episode # 3.30) 30 March 1968 * The Wild Wild West playing "2nd Reporter" (as David Frank) in episode: "The Night of the Turncoat" (episode # 3.13) 1 December 1967 * The Flying Nun playing "Fremling" (as David Frank) in episode: "It's an Ill Wind" (episode # 1.11) 16 November 1967 * The Monkees playing "Photographer" in episode: "Monkees at the Movies" (episode # 1.31) 17 April 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Inductee Kraus" (as David Frank) in episode: "The Swing Shift" (episode # 2.21) 3 February 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "S. S. Guard" (as David Frank) in episode: "Praise the Fuhrer and Pass the Ammunition" (episode # 2.19) 20 January 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Bouchet" (uncredited) in episode: "A Tiger Hunt in Paris: Part 1" (episode # 2.10) 18 November 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Driver" (uncredited) in episode: "Hogan Springs" (episode # 2.7) 28 October 1966 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * David M. Frank at the Internet Movie Database Frank, David M.Frank, David M.Frank, David M.Frank, David M.Frank, David M.